Team Arcadia: The First Adventure
by TeamArcadia
Summary: A cross over between some games like the legend of zelda phantom hourglass, sonic, and others. Also my character are in it too.
1. Chapter 1: A Weird Beginning

**~Team Arcadia: The First Adventure Chapter 1~ **

It was a dark and stormy night… on the island Mercay. It was about midnight and everyone was in bed asleep…. But suddenly, in the clouded skies, came a small explosion. It set off a rainbow colored gas that lasted only about ten seconds. It had woken everyone on the small island up, and they were all looking out of their small houses. Something came crashing down from the sky. "Ahhhhh!" came a screech from the sky as it crashed down. It landed on the beach, not far away from two houses.

"Woe…. Where am I?" said a cream colored cat like creature, who also had orange feet and orange on its tail and in its ears. One person, closest to where the creature had crash landed, came running outside to investigate. He had a big red cane with him, and a pinkish white fairy that followed close behind. The creature got its senses together and saw the approaching human coming its way. The creature then started to back up, but felt the sand on the beach get wetter and knew it was going to fall in the water. It stopped backing up. The human looked at the creature for a few seconds, and then asked "Who are you? Where the heck did you come from?" The creature stared at him for a brief moment, and then tried to speak. "Mewrr- I'm mow- Doop-li-cat." "Dooplicat?" Said the elderly human. "Mew- yes." "Hello, Dooplicat. I'm Oshus." Said the human. "And I'm Ciela!" Said the fairy. "Nice to meet you…" Dooplicat tried to say. "Oh, nice to meet you too. Say, what are you anyway? Some kind of alien?" asked Oshus. "I'm a Duplighost-cat." Dooplicat replied. "Oh wow. You aren't trying to take over the world right? Hahaha." Asked Ciela. "No, I'm not…" said Dooplicat as he seemed to stare into space. "Hmm… well…. You don't seem like a BAD alien anyway…. Do you need a place to stay the night?" asked Ciela. "Yes, actually. I do." Said dooplicat. "Come stay the night then!" said Oshus. "..I guess so…" Dooplicat faintly replied." Dooplicat then followed Ciela and Oshus to his small house, up the hill and over a tiny bridge.

When they got in, Ciela asked "how old are ya, Doop?" "I'm 14." He answered. "Ah…. So young in his age…" whispered Oshus to himself. "Well here is your bed, enjoy. Goodnight." Oshus turned off the lights; he and Ciela went into another room. Dooplicat was left up in an attic, with a window shining moonlight through it. The attic was pretty small, just the size for a kid-sized-cat-creature… thing. Dooplicat couldn't seem to fall asleep, so he got out of bed. He slowly walked over to the window, and looked out of it. "Wherever you are, Helen, don't worry. I'll find you." He stared outside for quite awhile, when he sensed something lurking around in the darkened, mysterious attic bedroom. He quickly turned around, but saw nothing. He felt it getting closer, and closer, so he ran for his bed. "…I'm too old to be afraid of nothingness," he faintly squeaked out. He covered his head, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Temple

**~Team Arcadia: The First Adventure~ **

The next morning, Dooplicat woke up completely forgetting the night's mishap. He got up from his bed, slowly walking down the stairs. Ciela was awake, fluttering around. Oshus wasn't in sight, so apparently he was still asleep.

Dooplicat looked around to see what the house looked like, since he didn't before. There was a small living room, the stairs to the attic, a bathroom, and a hallway that he assumed led to Oshus' and Ciela's bedroom.

"Good morning Ciela." Dooplicat said. "Oh! Morning Doop!" replied the sparkly fairy. Oshus then walked in the room. "Well now, out and about are we?" he asked. Dooplicat nodded. "Why did you come here anyway?" asked Ciela. Before Dooplicat could answer, there was a small explosion sound from the sky again.

The three quickly rushed out, and saw a rainbow gassy cloud like that of when Dooplicat appeared. From it, came a royal blue cat with an apparent cream and pink dress on. She fell out of the sky, and fell into an old temple looking building. "Helen!" Dooplicat screamed. "Your friend?" asked Oshus. "Yes!" said Dooplicat. "Ciela, go take Dooplicat to that temple! Help him get his friend back!" exclaimed Oshus. "Sure! Come on Dooplicat!" the fairy replied, already fluttering to lead the way. They soon crossed a bridge, and went up a steep hill to the temple. It was huge. It looked so old; Doop wondered if he should go in.

He didn't want to leave his friend! He and Ciela rushed inside. The first room was that of a hallway to another door. They decided to go through it. The room was pitch black, and the door shut behind them. "Oh, great." Doop muttered. They felt around, and felt a door handle, about twenty minutes later. Dooplicat tried to open it, but he couldn't. But then he remembered something. He grabbed Ciela, who made a squeak noise, and then bashed her against it. "Ack!" Ciela squeaked. Doop stopped bashing her, and thought that was a useless try. He then pulled at the door and it finally opened. "Finally…" Ciela whispered. They walked in.

Suddenly, they got warped into a hallway, but couldn't see the way out. Behind them, they could hear a trudging noise, like armor. "What the heck is that sound…" asked Ciela. "I have no idea…." replied Dooplicat. Moments later, a big bulky knight with a huge sword came into view. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" it screamed in a very mysterious darkened voice. "OH MY GOSH IT'S AN EVIL KNIGHT! RUN!" screamed Ciela.


End file.
